Calypso the jaguarundi
" They told me not to walk fast. what did I do? I looked at them and took off running " '' '''Calypso the cat '''is one of the main protagonist of Sonic: beyond. Calypso is an anthropomorphic jaruarundi ( Also known as Eyra cat ) in the Sonic: Beyond fan comic. She's Queen Indigo and King Sobek's daughter and heir to the cordelian crown. She is being trained by Summer the wolf and focuses in physical training by the moment. She is known as a charismatic and very smooth young lady. Appearance Calypso is a brown jaguarundi with a cream colored underbelly and dark skin. Her ears are pointy and small. Calypso also enjoys changing her outfit pretty often but her main outfit concisest of a light blue key hole crope top , shorts , white gloves and high heel boots. She likes keeping her hair short and often tries new hairstyles though her hair color is not natural but dyed. History Early life: Calypso was born to Indigo and Sobek in the kingdom of Cordelia. As an infant she would get into all sorts of problems how ever her father never punished her for doing anything bad. She was spoiled a lot and followed her father everywhere he went. Calypso did not spend a lot of time with her mother seeing that she was busy with her duties as Queen. Teen years: Calypso was finally ready to start her training to become the next Queen of Cordelia. She was assigned to Summer as his new apprentice. Calypso started become a more rebellious girl and started began to defy her authorities. Indigo was forced to make decision and appointed a wolf child to be Calypso's future adviser. Personality Calypso is a defying , impulsive and sharp tongued princess who doesn't let anyone get in her way. She can be rude from time to time and very protective towards Komori. Calypso can also be understanding and motherly sometimes but most of the time you'll see her annoying others and flirting around with pretty much anyone she sees. She prefers to hang out with Komori and only shows her sweet side to her. Abilities Most of her sharpest ability is hand to hand combat. Her fighting technique mostly consists between a mix of Muay Thai and kick boxing however she also uses weapons. Her gem stone can let her create various weapons created from crystals this weapons can also be flexible and Mobil. '''Oddity:' Waves. This oddity is the mix between water manipulation and strength. When blowing a punch with the right amount of strength into the ground the strength causes vibration waves that starts moving the earth and causes the water to pour outside the earth however she can only use this when in touch with her crystal. Relationships Komori the wolf: They are both extremely close friends and have known each other for a long time. They love for each other is big but it doesn't mean their relationship is perfect. They trust each other with their life and would do anything for each one. Sobek the cat: Calypso has a really close relationship with her father. They have plenty of things in common and enjoy spending time together. She usually goes to him whenever she is feeling down and he is always successful to cheer her up. Summer the wolf: Their bond is complicated and somewhat fragile. Summer is Calypso's mentor and friend how ever her tries to keep their relationship professional when training. Calypso is romantically attracted to him but prefers not to touch the subject. Role models and/or idols: * Sobek the cat. * Unda the water elemental. Trivia: * Just like Komori, Calypso used to have a completely different desig. However unlike Komori her name did not change. Calypso used to be a light skinned , dark brown tabby cat with blue hair and green eyes. * Calypso's birthday is January 22nd. She's an Aquarius. * Ash named Calypso after a Horseland character she loved when little. Category:Characters